


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 14

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Pre-Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Scelte"AU: The Beauty and the Beast (qui le trovate organizzate in ordine di lettura)





	

Era questione di scelte: se la Bestia non voleva avere a che fare con lui, bene, benissimo, Kurt gli avrebbe reso le cose facili.

Sembrava non esserci nulla da fare, in quel tugurio smisurato, ma la sua presenza aveva galvanizzato il resto della servitù ad inventarsi qualcosa per interrompere la routine; ricucire tende e tappezzerie distrutte, per esempio: c’erano cumuli di stoffa, nei magazzini, e Kurt ne approfittò per riaccomodare le stanze malmesse e cucirsi un guardaroba nuovo.

Aiutava Quinn a coltivare l’orto e a cucinare e gli altri uomini della casa nelle pulizie: era un po’ come essere a casa, avendo una torma di fratelli nuovi, e svolgendo più o meno le stesse attività, ed era consolante.

A volte scorgeva la Bestia osservarlo, da dietro le tende delle sue stanze, e ritrarsi non appena veniva scorto: Kurt aveva provato a fargli un cenno di saluto, una volta, ma aveva ottenuto solo un turbinio di tendaggi e poi la finestra era rimasta vuota.

Che se ne stesse rintanato là dentro, allora, solo come a quanto pare voleva e meritava di essere!

Eppure gli sembrava di scorgere un sentimento malinconico, in quell’osservare di nascosto, come se la Bestia temesse di venire scacciata se avesse provato ad avvicinarsi: gli sembrava di rivedere l’esitazione con cui lui stesso, da bambino, aveva osservato i giochi dei coetanei, desiderando avvicinarsi, partecipare, e rimanendo immobile, terrorizzato al pensiero di un rifiuto, perché sapeva che lui era _quello strano_ , _quel bambino che si comporta come una femmina_ ; lo sapeva e la paura del rifiuto e dell’umiliazione era sempre stata più forte del coraggio.

Era una questione di scelte: e Kurt, ad un certo punto, si intestardì a sollevare una mano in segno di saluto, quando scorgeva la Bestia rimirarlo da lontano, sperando che, prima o poi, avrebbe scelto di avere coraggio.


End file.
